In a licensed-assisted access using Long Term Evolution (LAA-LTE) system, a device uses a channel resource according to a listen before talk (LBT) rule. Operation modes of LBT include a load based equipment (LBE) operation mode and a frame based equipment (FBE) operation mode.
During data transmission in the LAA-LTE system, a receiving end device needs to continuously detect a channel to acquire data. This causes relatively high power consumption of the receive end device.